Un simple desliz
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: Dos almas torturadas, que necesitaban calor, algo de cariño, cómo cualquier ser humano, buscaron esto el uno en el otro. Descubre qué pasó entre Itachi y Konan luego de que en una noche se dejaran llevar por sus impulsos. ¿Sienten algo, si quiera cariño, el uno por el otro luego de tosas esas noches que pasaron? ¿O no significó nunca nada? [ItaKonan] [Lemon explícito]
1. Las necesidades

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Un simple desliz.**

**Capítulo 1: Las necesidades.**

Una horrible tormenta azotaba contra la ventana del cuarto Konan, en la guarida Akatsuki. El golpeteo de las gruesas gotas de agua contra el vidrio hacían un ruido desquiciante. Hacía más frío de lo normal en la habitación, por lo que su mísera sábana no servía de nada para intentar retener el calor. Dio mil vueltas y, entre el frío y el dolor, no podía lograr dormirse. Además, el hecho de no estar vestida por completo no ayudaba con el tema de la temperatura _—_sus ropas se habían roto en la misión anterior_—_.

Estaba adolorida, pero del corazón. La lluvia le traía muy malos recuerdos, ya que en Amegakure llovía constantemente. El cielo, según ella y sus compañeros, Yahiko y Nagato, se les unía a su llanto. La guerra, el dolor, la sangre y el verdadero motivo por el cuál se había formado Akatsuki, la hacían acompañar a las nubes en su tristeza.

La 'verdadera' razón por la que Akatsuki se había formado; El deseo de 3 dulces niños de que terminara la guerra fue tan lejos, que pudo crear una organización a favor de la paz, con gran cantidad de seguidores apegados a ella, pero terminó por llegar a extremos impensados. Los métodos para llegar a la añorada 'paz' eran compresivos y pacíficos, pero luego de la muerte de Yahiko, más varios sucesos trágicos más, se volvería una organización criminal, muy lejos de el verdadero objetivo que se habían imaginado los Huérfanos de la Lluvia.

_¿Cómo podían acabar con la tiranía con más tiranía?_ Solía plantearse constantemente a sí misma. _Una ironía bastante estúpida_, terminaba por razonar.

Cada uno de sus actuales compañeros, querían un objetivo distinto. Ninguno de ellos se interesaba de verdad por el otro o si quiera la '_paz_', la meta con la que supuestamente se había creado la organización. Sus nuevos _compañeros_ sólo querían llegar a un objetivo personal, por lo que la organización se había convertido sólo en un atajo para criminales rango S que deseaban cumplir sus horribles metas, sin ápice de arrepentimiento a la hora de hacer trabajos sucios por ello.

Eso no era lo que ella quería. No era lo que Nagato _en verdad _quería. Ni lo que Yahiko hubiera querido, de seguir con vida.

_'Yahiko.' _pensó con nostalgia y dolor, al tiempo que empezaban a caer, irremediablemente, gruesas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos ámbar.

Recordaba a la perfección a su antiguo compañero, amigo y a su primer y único novio...

.

Sí, se había enamorado de él cuándo niña, cayendo en su encantadora sonrisa y adorando su ideología. Al poco tiempo, se dio cuenta de que él también correspondía sus sentimientos, por lo que acabaron siendo novios.

Formuló una lastimosa sonrisa en sus labios, recordando su primer beso, la primera vez que caminaron en público de la mano y la primera vez en la cama.

Se secó las lágrimas y sintió sus mejillas arder. Aún se sonrojaba al recordar el día en que, juntos, descubrieron cómo, en realidad, se hacían los bebes. Volvió a dar una carcajada inaudible al recordar su inocencia. Lamentablemente, ya casi no quedaba nada de esa dulce niña a la que la guerra había dejado huérfana.

Se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara. Ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas para llorar, por poco y se deshidrataba. Salió de su pequeña habitación individual, tenía que admitir que era bueno ser la única miembro femenina de Akatsuki, ya que era la única que no tenía que compartir cuarto con algún compañero.

Abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó congelada; Itachi Uchiha estaba sin nada en el torso, sólo con sus pantalones negros.

La de cabello azul se sonrojó violentamente: _—_Perdón Itachi-san. _—_Se disculpó.

Intentó huir, pero el pelinegro la retuvo por el brazo. La hizo girar hasta quedar de frente con él, demasiado serca para su gusto. Él tenía su perfecto físico al descubierto, tenía el cabello algo húmedo y aún había algo de vapor por el ambiente, señal de que recién se había duchado.

Y esa mirada. Maldita sea la hora en que los Uchiha desarrollaron esa mirada totalmente carente de emociones, pero a la vez, tan profunda e hipnotizante.

_—_Descuida, yo ya salía. _—_Dijo, aún sin quitarle la mano del brazo. Le impresionó, cómo siempre, lo inextricable de su gesto.

Pasó por su lado, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, penetrándola con su fría mirada carmesí. Salió del baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Al escucharse el ruido del cerrojo, Konan soltó el aire que, inconscientemente, había retenido desde que había entrado al baño.

.

* * *

.

Itachi, por más máscaras falsas que supiera usar, por más que siempre mantuviera la cordura y esa expresión inextricable, era un ser humano. Un hombre; y los hombres tienen _'necesidades' _corporales.

Cuándo salió del baño y vio a su bella compañera en nada más que ropa interior y una ligera camisa color beige apretada, entallándose a su figura, sintió que una _necesidad _se despertaba en su ser...o más bien en su anatomía.

Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de la compañía de una mujer, aunque esa no era una de sus mayores preocupaciones y tampoco solía tener esas necesidades muy seguido. Y aunque él sabía muy bien manejar las necesidades, tentaciones e impulsos, cómo todo buen Uchiha, había veces que podía tomarse el lujo de cumplir uno de sus deseos carnales.

Pero, ciertamente, hacía mucho que no se dejaba a sí mismo efectuar uno de estos deseos, demasiado tiempo para ser honestos, llegando a creer que _debería _cumplir alguna fantasía, sólo para cerciorarse de si seguía siendo heterosexual o había caído en esa teoría de que la mayoría de los Uchiha eran prácticamente asexuales.

Ahora, parado en medio de la oscuridad del pasillo, entre la puerta del baño y la puerta de la habitación de su compañera, no pudo evitar seguir sus impulsos cuando esta salió del baño. No supo el porqué, pero no pudo moverse de su lugar, quedándose parado frente a ella, inspeccionándola de hito en hito.

_Camina a tu habitación Itachi. Muévete de ahí, no seas idiota. _decía su conciencia.

_Quédate. Pasa al menos esta noche con ella. _contradecía su subconsciente, el cual al parecer tenía muchas ganas de causarle problemas e incógnitas ese día.

.

* * *

Se escuchó un trueno que hizo eco en toda la habitación de Deidara y Sasori. El rubio se despertó algo sobresaltado y también algo sudado. Odiaba ese miedo irracional que tenía con los truenos, más que nada por que era irónico, porque, al ser usuario constante de los explosivos, no entendía cómo diantres le tenía miedo a los estruendos, siendo que todo los días los escuchaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó su compañero pelirrojo, al ver a su 'alumno' sentado en la cama, respirando con dificultad.

—No es nada, Danna. —Respondió secamente.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Quería ir al baño a lavarse la cara y luego volver a recostarse en paz. Giró la perilla con lentitud y luego abrió apenas la puerta, para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera en el pasillo y de que la luz del baño no estuviera prendida, así sabría si el baño estaba ocupado o no.

Al asomarse por la abertura, supo que definitivamente el baño y el pasillo estaban ocupados, eran Konan, su bella compañera, nada más que en ropa interior y ligera remera beige, y su odioso compañero Itachi, el malnacido no tenía nada en el torso, sólo llevaba unos pantalones negros.

_Esto no le va a gustar al Líder-sama. _Rió para sus adentros. Sabía el sentimiento de Nagato hacia la peli-azul, pero no gritaría, ni haría ruido o llamaría la atención, se lo diría a su jefe a su debido tiempo, cuando sea necesario, cuándo las cosas estén en el peor momento, haciendo estallar la situación. _Estallar. Explotar. _Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que le gustaba que las cosas explotaran, ya que lo consideraba un arte.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a su cama, son una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Ya sabía qué hacer para fastidiar al maldito de Itachi Uchiha, qué bueno que ese trueno lo despertó, desde ahora, no le tendría más miedo, si no que los adoraría.

Se durmió al poco tiempo de acostarse.

.

* * *

.

Itachi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero desistió y calló.

La peli-azul se había lavado la cara, se notaba que había estado llorando. A pesar de eso, él sabía que ella era una mujer fuerte. Una miembro de la organización criminal más temida no podía ser menos.

Konan, al verlo parado allí, se quedó parada en medio de la puerta, inmóvil. Itachi pensó que estaba de acuerdo con las personas que la apodaron _'Ángel'_, ya que, con esa luz, proveniente del baño, envolviéndola, ese cabello azul y esa figura tan atractiva, parecía un verdadero ángel.

_Esta noche... _pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado ..._ella me ayudará a saciar mis deseos_. Sí, esa era una afirmación. Él sabía perfectamente que era un hombre atractivo, desde su adolescencia había sido popular entre las mujeres. Y ni en toda su maldita vida ni una mujer se había negado a cumplir los deseos carnales del Uchiha. Unas pares obedecían sin chistar, con un poco de miedo, pero, a la vez, complacidas por ser tenidas en cuenta por el pelinegro, algunas, con gusto, otras, prácticamente le rogaban que las llevara a la cama.

Dejó de 'medio' sonreír y se acercó con cautela a la peli-azul, quien temblaba, pero no del miedo o incertidumbre, si no de frío. Itachi tomó un mechón que estorbaba en la cara de su ángel, y lo puso detrás de la oreja de esta.

**_—_**¿Uchiha-san? _—_Preguntó extrañada, ya que ese comportamiento no era propio del Uchiha...

¡Y estaba haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo! Eso no le gustaba.

_—_Shh. _—_La calló, poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios.

Notó lo tensa que estaba su compañera, por lo que siguió peinándola, hasta que sintió que ésta fue, poco a poco, relajándose.

Konan, por su parte, ya sabía lo que el pelinegro quería, no era ninguna tonta, desde el momento en que echó un vistazo a la entrepierna del pelinegro se dio cuenta de los deseos de este. Y no iba a rehusarse, en parte, muy en el fondo, ella quería lo mismo. Tenía que admitir, qué ese tipo era muy atractivo, simplemente, no podía negarse a sus encantos. Y su mirada, esa mirada...

Ella sabía que él no era cómo todos sus demás compañeros, ni cómo todos los demás Uchiha. Él era distinto, podía notarse, en su fría mirada, que él era bueno, que era un humano. Sentía cómo si en el fondo, todo fuera una mentira y dentro de él haya un buen chico, que amaba a la Aldea, a su Clan y más que nada a su hermano menor, y que, por sobre todas las cosas, no quería salir a la luz.

El pelinegro dejó de peinarla y avanzó hasta más cerca de ella. La pegó a su cuerpo, tomando sus caderas. La mujer ya empezaba a dudar de lo que estaba por hacer, por lo que agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Ese tipo de 'desliz' no era propio de ella, ni de una dama. Ninja renegada o no, ella se respetaba a sí misma y se hacía respetar por los demás.

El hombre, al ver que que la chica aún no estaba segura, prosiguió a dar ligeros besos en su cuello. Él era un maestro, no era ni la primera ni la última vez que tendría relaciones con una mujer. Él sabía que le gustaba a las mujeres y cómo hacer para convencerlas, claro, sin decir una sola palabra en el acto.

La peli-azul lo dejó hacer. Se sentían muy bien esos besos. Hacía mucho no se daba algún que otro lujo. Atrás de tanto dolor, de tanto fingir, de tanta sangre y tristeza, era lindo sentir de nuevo el calor de alguien, aunque sea falso, o con otro tipo de fin que no sea verdadero cariño. Un beso, un abrazo, una pequeña muestra de afecto, aunque esta sea mentira.

Echó la cabeza para atrás, dejando que su acompañante siguiera repartiendo besos en el resto de su cuello, esta vez, con más pasión. Se aferró al cuello de Itachi, se apegó más a su cuerpo y sintió la masculinidad de este deseando ser liberada.

Volvió a bajar su cabeza, y, sin previo aviso, el Uchiha arremetió contra su boca. Ella correspondió, con algo de dificultad, ya que el hombre iba demasiado rápido, al mismo tiempo que ambos se asfixiaban en un cálido abrazo.

Él fue guiándola, sin dejar de besarla, hasta entrar en la habitación de ella. Al chocar contra la cama, la acostó suavemente y se posó sobre ella con delicadeza. Siguió besándola, esta vez con más suavidad, mientras metía una mano por debajo de su camisa, para acariciar la suave piel de su compañera.

_—_Espera... _—_Dijo, separándose un poco de él.

Él se limitó a posar un dedo en su boca. _—_Shh. No lo pienses, si lo piensas mucho, no lo harás. _—_Sentenció.

Y era verdad. Por lo que intentó dejar de pensar tanto y dejar de sentir culpa, para disfrutar y dejarse llevar. Quería pasarla bien si quiera una noche, para luego volver a la monotonía al día siguiente. Continuaron besándose, hasta que el el pelinegro se separó, sólo un poco, para deshacerse de la camisa de ella y de su ropa interior.

La chica estaba allí, a su merced. Completamente desnuda. Y así era más bella aún. Vio que ella intentaba tapar con las manos al menos las partes más íntimas de su cuerpo. Decidió que ahora la dejaría a ella dar el primer paso, así que se recostó a su lado y desabrochó el primer botón de su pantalón.

Aunque tímida, ella sabía tanto cómo sabía el Uchiha. Ella misma terminó de desabrochar el pantalón del pelinegro y se deshizo de el con habilidad. Lo que lo impresionó, pero dedujo que una mujer de su edad no podía seguir siendo virgen, era muy bella cómo para haber pasado toda su vida sin que nadie la pretendiera.

La bella mujer se sentó encima suyo, sintiendo su erección. Acarició su abdomen y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras él sólo disfrutaba de las caricias y el calor. Itachi comenzó a masajear sus muslos y, sin poder controlar por mucho tiempo más su 'necesidad', se terminó de deshacer de su ropa interior. Invirtieron posiciones nuevamente, por lo que él quedó encima de Konan. Los tapó a ambos con la fina sábana y arremetió dentro de ella sin previo aviso.

Ambos dieron un placentero gemido. Volvieron a besarse, ahogándose entre sí con sus leguas. Con delicadeza, él empezó a moverse a adelante hacia atrás. Haciendo que ambos lanzaran gemidos ahogados.

Se sentía tan bien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no compartían ese tipo de calor, que casi les parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Siguieron moviéndose, cada vez más rápido, hasta que por fin alcanzaron el clímax, por lo que dejaron de moverse repentinamente, jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada y con los cuerpos algo sudados. A pesar de esto, Itachi siguió encima de ella, tratando de no dejar caer su peso por completo encima de ella, para no aplastarla.

Mientras ella, sintió algo líquido y un poco viscoso dentro de sí.

Al retomar el aliento, ella se acomodó encima de su pecho, abrazándolo, mientras él le correspondía y miraba por la ventana cómo dejaba de llover. Ambos, tapados por la sábana, se quedaron dormidos. Quién sabe que horas de la madrugada eran cuando lo hicieron.

_¿Quién diría... _pensó el pelinegro _...que alguna vez un ángel cumpliría mis deseos carnales?. _Eso fue lo último que se dijo a sí mismo, antes de quedarse dormido.

Pero, en el fondo, ambos sabían que no era sólo deseo 'carnal'. No podía ser sólo una mera atracción física, si no, él no hubiera dado el primer paso, y menos que menos ella hubiera correspondido. Ese simple _desliz_ significaba mucho para ambos. Pero jamás hablarían de eso, nadie supo de esa noche. Sin palabras, hicieron un pacto, en donde juraban nunca volver hablar de eso, sería su secreto...

.

.

* * *

.

Kisame dormía plácidamente, cuando el ruido de la puerta de su habitación lo despertó; era su compañero, Itachi. El de piel azul se sentó en la cama, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión. Al ver que su compañero ni si quiera se inmutó por su mirada expectante, se acomodó para volver a dormirse, aunque, el hecho de que ya había amanecido y la curiosidad que sentía al ver al pelinegro a medio vestir, no pudo evitar preguntarle si todo estaba bien.

_—_¿Porqué no iba a estarlo? _—_Preguntó, con ese gesto indescifrable.

_—_...

El Uchiha dejó el resto de su ropa encima de una silla que estaba por allí, para luego acomodarse en su cama, dispuesto a dormir.

_—_Oye, Itachi. _—_Llamó el pescado, con un poco de curiosidad aún.

_—_¿Sí? _—_Preguntó algo hastiado.

_—_¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

El pelinegro levantó una ceja, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. _—_Eso es problema mío... _—_Se limitó a responder, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

Le hastiaban los interrogatorios, él sólo hablaba cuando era sumamente necesario.

Su amigo sólo levantó los hombros en señal de desinterés y volvió a recostarse. Aunque no pasó por alto el hecho de que el Uchiha le estuviera mintiendo, ya que se había despertado varias veces en la noche a causa de los ruidos causados por la tormenta, y así, comprobó que ninguna de las veces en que se despertó, su compañero estaba allí.

¿Dónde habría pasado la noche? Era impropio de Itachi esos comportamientos, pero, al no ser problema suyo, decidió restarle importancia y seguir durmiendo.

El pelinegro se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez y apenas se tapó con las sábanas. Se sentía pleno, pero a la vez, adolorido, sobre todo en los muslos y el abdomen. Miró al techo unos segundos y se quedó dormido, preso del cansancio.

.

* * *

Esa mañana Konan amaneció mejor que nunca. Se sentía renovada, completa. También sentía los músculos de la pierna algo tensos y adoloridos, pero le restó importancia.

Era un día hermoso el que podía ver desde su ventana, muy contrastante con el clima de la noche anterior. Se levantó y asomó su azulada cabeza hacia el pasillo. Escuchó ruidos en sala de reuniones, supuso que todos estaban allí, y que la única que faltaba por bajar era ella, o quizá Itachi también estuviera durmiendo y no abajo con el resto de los criminales. De todas formas entró rápidamente al baño, se duchó y se vistió con ropas nuevas que habían dejado al lado de su puerta cuándo ella despertó, supuso que fue Pain.

Al salir del baño, se topó con el Uchiha, con ese semblante que detonaba expresión o sentimiento alguno. Para su fortuna, esta vez estaba completamente vestido con el uniforme Akatsuki.

Ella, cómo si nada, sólo lo miró y saludó cómo siempre: _—_Buen día, Itachi-san. _—_Con tono de desinterés.

Aunque no pasó por alto el hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre, él sólo la miró de soslayo.

_—_Hn. _—_Se limitó a contestar el pelinegro.

Por más que ella esperara esa reacción tan obvia en el hombre, le dolió profundamente esa indiferencia. Podrían hacer cómo si nada hubiera pasado, podría seguir siendo apático, limitándose a relacionarse con ella sólo con un 'buenos días' y un 'buenas noches', pero ella no podía lidiar con su indiferencia, hacer cómo si ella no existiera no sería fácil de sobrellevar. Luego de pasar una noche cómo esa juntos, hacer cómo si no se conocieran, o peor, cómo si se odiaran, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

No le importaría que él hubiera pasado por su lado sin mirarla, pero si quiera le hubiera contestado el saludo, ¿Porqué esa clase de desprecio?¿Con qué necesidad? Ella aceptaba su indiferencia, pero no su desprecio. Contestar con monosílabos, dejando que la humillara y despreciara al mismo tiempo, eso no era lo que habría imaginado, no estaba preparada, pero para nada, a esa clase de trato.

Sin embargo, se dijo que nadie podía pasar por encima de ella, por lo que levantó su frente e hizo cómo si no le hubiera afectado en nada el encuentro con el pelinegro. Bajó con su expresión tranquila, que no expresaba una sonrisa pero tampoco seriedad, de todos los días, para saludar amable y respetuosamente a sus demás compañeros, que no sospecharon para nada la tensión entre ella y el Uchiha...

Excepto, claro está, Deidara. Pero este, no sentía que hubiera tensión entre ambos individuos, más bien sólo vio una que otra mirada de reojo y de soslayo, pero nada más, él lo interpretó cómo miradas cómplices, típico de enamorados, pero lo que pasaba entre ellos era totalmente lo opuesto. Trató de limitarse a reír, ya que ambos se darían cuenta de que habían sido descubiertos.

Mientras tanto, ambos, Itachi y Konan, harían cómo si nada hubiera pasado, para que nadie se entere de lo sucedido aquella noche. Hicieron un pacto de silencio. En el fondo, le hubiera encantado que algo cambiara, o que se repitiera pero, por supuesto, sabía que eso quizá nunca se volvería a repetir...

Sólo quizá...

.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola hola!**_

_**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer Ita-Kona, lo tenía guardado hace tiempo, pero nunca me atrevía a publicarlo, sentía que no podía manejar bien un personaje cómo Konan, en tanto Itachi, puedo escribir sobre él con más facilidad xD al saber todo sobre él y su personalidad, creo que se me hace más fácil manejarme con él.**_

_**También es mi debut en el lemon n.n, espero no haber sido tan terrible al narrarlo xD **__**Esto sería un long-fic, pero desde ya les aviso que sería de muy pocos capítulos T.T a menos que tenga mis conocidos 'golpes nocturnos de creatividad masiva' y así pueda hacer un fic de varios capítulos, pero lo dudo.**_

_**Bueno, les agradecería demasiado si dejaran un review con su opinión, y desde ya, muchas gracias por haberlo leído.**_

_**Un beso enorme a todos, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. ¡Saludos!...**_

_**¡Matta ne! **_


	2. En Amegakure

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Un simple desliz.**

**Capítulo 2:**** En Amegakure.**

El fundador de Akatsuki estaba para en la que sería su oficina y el centro de reuniones, donde daba órdenes y encomendaba misiones. Hacía unos minutos que había mandado a llamar uno de sus subordinados, el cual llegó al poco tiempo.

—Líder-sama —Dijo Itachi, al tiempo que se situaba delante de él—. ¿Me llamaba?

—Así es —Respondió Pain, a través del Camino Deva—. Ve a buscar a Konan a Amegakure. —Ordenó tranquilamente.

—...Hn. —Se limitó a responder.

Así el Uchiha salió de la oficina de su líder y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, para tomar algunas cosas para el viaje que haría a Amegakure.

Bufó. De todas las misiones que podía encomendarle, de todos los miembros de la organización que podría localizar y traer de vuelta a la base principal, tenía que ir a buscar a Konan. Tomó una mochila y metió una muda de ropa, ungüento, entre otras cosas indispensables para un viaje de dos días, al tiempo que volvía a bufar.

No había sabido nada de esa mujer peli-azul desde hacía cuatro días. La última vez que la había visto, había pasado por su lado sin si quiera mirarla a los ojos. La indiferencia era una virtud y al mismo tiempo un defecto en el Uchiha.

Terminó de llenar su mochila con las cosas que necesitaba para hacer su viaje. Por suerte, la guarida principal de la organización estaba, más o menos, cerca de Amegakure, por lo que no tardaría tanto en llegar cómo en otros viajes.

Salió de la guarida y comenzó su viaje saltando de rama en rama, con su expresión siempre inextricable y su Sharingan siempre activado.

Aunque no se notara en su rostro, estaba preocupado. En su cabeza rondaba una pregunta: ¿Cómo reaccionar al verla? Sí, ya sabía que tenía que reaccionar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero tampoco debía ser tan frío, cómo la última vez, debía tener un poco más de tacto para comunicarle, indirectamente, a Konan que a partir de la noche en la que tuvieron ese desliz tenían que pasar el menor tiempo posible juntos, para no levantar sospechas, ya que esa noche, antes de entrar a su habitación, en el pasillo, sintió que alguien los observaba.

Tenía que descubrir quién era el que los había visto y alejarse lo más posible de la peli-azul para que ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicado...¿Y desde cuándo le importaba tanto perjudicar a Konan o algún otro compañero que no sea Kisame? Negó con la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia.

No pudo evitar maldecirse a sí mismo por la idiotez que había cometido hace un par de días. No tenía porqué haber sido tan frío, después de todo, él había sido el que la sedujo para llevársela a la cama, él tuvo ese desliz primero y no supo controlar sus impulsos, ella no tenía porqué pagar por sus errores.

Se maldijo por enésima vez en el día. Sen sentía horrible saber que, seguramente, ella también se sentía horrible, porque, de seguro, a Konan le había caído mal que le halla hecho el amor una noche y al día siguiente le dedicara uno de sus conocidos y exasperantes monosílabos.

¿Acaso se sentía culpable? ¡Qué va! Se sentía un monstruo. La mujer de Amegakure ya de por sí la había pasado de lo peor en su infancia cómo huérfana, luego perdió a uno de sus amigos, al que luego tomaron su cuerpo para utilizarlo cómo Camino y el otro se volvió loco, llegando a creer que era un Dios, para que luego él la sedujera y la llevara a la cama, sumándole otra mala experiencia con los hombres.

De tantas malas experiencias con los hombres la mujer terminaría volviéndose lesbiana.

.

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza de nuevo. Tenía que remendar su error con ella. Por suerte, lo mismo que tardaría en llegar a Amegakure, tardaría en volver, por lo que tendría a Konan sólo para él durante dos días enteros, sin contar el día que pasarían en la aldea natal de la peli-azul hasta que él recuperara suficiente energía cómo para emprender el regreso.

¿Acaso sentía culpa de ser cómo él es, osea, indiferente? ¿Acaso le interesaba el bien estar de la peli-azul? ¿Acaso si sintió algo al tener sexo con ella o fue algo de una sola noche y ya? ¿Acaso en realidad aparentaba ser indiferente pero en realidad no lo era? Al diablo. Mira todos los problemas que le causó haber tenido un pequeño e inocente desliz, todos los sentimientos, cómo culpa y arrepentimiento, habían sido causados por el hecho de haber seguido sus malditos impulsos.

Trató de restarle importancia y continuar con su comportamiento y pensamientos dignos de un criminal de su rango, para continuar con su camino hacia a Amegakure. Ya se fijaría cómo encarar la situación incómoda entre él y la peli-azul luego. Después de todo, para aprender a encarar una situación incómoda, se puede aprender sobre la marcha.

.

* * *

.

_'—Quiero que vayas a Amegakure y descanses de la organización por unos días. —Habló Nagato, más bien, Pain, pero ella era la única autorizada para llamarlo así._

_Últimamente los Akatsukis estaban muy tranquilos, casi no había movimientos y hacía mucho que no se reunían todos juntos por completo. Era razonable que su Dios le pidiera que se vaya y se relajara, ya que él podía sólo con las pocas tareas que habían que hacer en ese mes._

_Realmente hacía tiempo que no volvía a su aldea natal. Estaba agradecida porque le diera la oportunidad de deshacerse de las preocupaciones de la organización y relajarse en su hogar. Ya no aguantaba estar en la guarida principal, sobre todo por la convivencia, porque si tendría que lidiar todos los días con la indiferencia y frialdad del Uchiha, entonces prefería volver a Amegakure._

_Además, no se lo estaba preguntando, claramente lo que le había dicho Nagato era más una orden que una propuesta, por lo que le asintió y le agradeció, para luego empacar y emprender la marcha hacia su amada aldea.'_

Konan recordaba la última vez que había hablado con Nagato en persona, mientras estaba sentada armando figuras de de papel en la sala de su pequeño apartamento.

Estaba aburrida, aunque no menospreciaba el hecho de quitarse algo de estrés de encima y relajarse, realmente estaba aburrida.

Siguió haciendo aves con el papel origami mientras escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia que golpeaba contra el ventanal de la sala. Era de noche y hacía algo de frío, de hecho, estaba por prender la cocina para que se calentara un poco el apartamento hasta que escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

De seguro Pain había mandado su Camino Deva para que la acompañara de regreso a la base, no es como si no pudiera ir sola, Konan era completamente independiente y capaz de valerse por sí misma, pero Nagato era muy cuidadoso con ella, siempre quería que al menos un Camino la acompañara, para asegurarse de tener un ojo sobre ella para cuidarla o si no, no se quedaba del todo tranquilo a la hora de mandarla a hacer alguno misión sola.

De vez en cuando sentía como si la asfixiara esa clase de trato tan sobre-protector, pero luego razonaba y se daba cuenta de que se había vuelto así desde que Yahiko había muerto, por lo que esa actitud tan extremista con ella de seguro se debía al miedo de perderla.

Y tenía miedo de perderla porque era su amiga de infancia, su mejor amiga, ella era lo único que no había Nagato perdido, el último recuerdo bueno que le quedaba de su pasado. Es decir, ¿Eran amigos solamente, no? No es como si el líder de Akatsuki se interesara por ella de otra forma que no sea amistad, ¿cierto?

.

Otro fuerte golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones y, en parte, agradeció esos impacientes golpes, ya que no le gustó el rumbo que aquellas 'cavilaciones' estaban tomando. Mejor no pensar en ello e ir a abrir la puerta de una vez. Parecía que su 'escolta' estaba muy impaciente, ya que un poco más y tiraban la puerta abajo.

—Ya voy. —Avisó hastiada de los golpes mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y abrió la puerta con brusquedad al ver los fuertes golpes continuaban.

—Dije que ya... —Calló de golpe cuando vio a un par ojos carmesí atravesándola del otro lado de la puerta— Uchiha-san. —Pronunció con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Itachi estaba mojado de pies a cabeza. Más de una vez maldijo a esa aldea por sus constantes torrentes de lluvia. Su Sharingan, siempre activado, estaban mirando con una mezcla de impaciencia y desconcierto a la peli-azul, quien a pesar de ver el estado en el que se encontraba, se había quedado allí parada inmóvil.

De todos los subordinados que Nagato tenía para mandar a buscar y escoltarla de vuelta a la guarida principal, tuvo la dichosa idea de mandar a Uchiha Itachi por ella.

—...¿Piensas dejarme pasar? —Preguntó incrédulo.

Konan simplemente relajó su ceño y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, si bien no parecía enojada, tampoco parecía contenta con la pregunta del moreno, simplemente se veía seria y fría, cómo siempre, más bien, cómo antes de _esa _noche.

El Uchiha entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, para quedar en frente de la peli-azul y empezar a quitarse la capa negra con nubes rojas y luego la remera, ya que si se quedaba con aquella ropa mojada, pescaría un refriado.

Allí estaban de nuevo.

_Déjà vu._ Pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

De nuevo el pelinegro estaba mojado y sin camisa, ella delante de él, con ganas de volver a repetir lo que hubo entre ambos varias días atrás. Pero no se podía. Sería un error más dejarse llevar.

Él creía que Konan no querría volver a ser usada, aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no la usaría, porque, durante su viaje, se había resignado a que lo que pasó esa noche le había dejado secuelas; a que no sólo sentía deseo carnal hacia esa mujer.

Mientras que ella creía que Itachi no quería nada con ella porque lo que habían tenido era sólo de una noche y nunca más, por lo que no mostraría debilidad y se mostraría dispuesta a volver a repetir lo que pasaron hace un par de días, ya que sentía que la rechazaría.

Cada uno quería seguir sus impulsos, pero ninguno daría el primer paso.

—Iré a buscar algo para que te seques. —Dijo la peli-azul en tono tajante.

Acto seguido, huyó hacia el interior del baño a paso rápido para tomar una toalla, mientras el Uchiha escurría su capa y su remera, sin importarle dejar un charco de agua en la entrada de la sala del acogedor apartamento de su compañera. Al rato la peli-azul volvió con una toalla que el moreno prácticamente le arrancó de las manos, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado brusco.

—Gracias.

—¿Hug? —Balbuceó Konan con desconcierto.

—Gracias por traerme la toalla. —Dijo en tono obvio.

A la peli-azul, más bien, a ambos les sorprendió que el Uchiha diese las gracias por algo, o que hablara sin utilizar monosílabos y, milagrosamente, más de tres palabras en una sola oración. A Itachi hace mucho se le habían ido las buenas costumbres de agradecer, saludar o pedir 'por favor' hace mucho tiempo.

Konan se dijo a sí misma que parecía estúpida estando allí parada viendo embelesada cómo el Uchiha se secaba el torso, por lo que decidió ir a la cocina a prepararle algo caliente de beber al recién llegado. Sí, podría intentar hablar lo menos posible y ser lo más fría, tajante e indiferente posible con él, pero no descortés.

—Imagino que tienes una muda de ropa en tu mochila. —Articuló en tono neutral.— Puedes irte a cambiar a mi habitación. En el pasillo, la puerta de la derecha. —Dijo desde la cocina, mientras buscaba el té entre las alacenas.

El moreno sonrió de lado al ver mientras pasaba por la cocina con su mochila para llegar al pasillo, lo que trataba de hacer su compañera. La mujer ni si quiera se dio vuelta al ver que el Uchiha paraba en seco a su lado.

—Gracias —Volvió a decir con un tono difícil de descifrar—. Y me gusta el té verde. —Dijo dándose vuelta para emprender el camino hacia la habitación de su compañera.

—Hn. —Imitó las típicas respuestas del moreno.

La mujer, ahora enterada de lo que parecía querer tomar el Uchiha, puso agua a calentar y en menos de 10 minutos ya había servido un té para el muchacho y dejado sobre la mesa del comedor.

Por un momento sintió cómo si Itachi se estuviera aprovechando de ella, cómo si se estuviera riendo en su habitación mientras se cambiaba, a sabiendas de que había sido usada para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales hace un par de días atrás.

Pero luego se serenó y se dijo que era mejor así, ya que, de seguro su compañero no había comido del todo bien en los días de viaje y por el frío clima si no tomaba algo caliente y reconfortante de seguro enfermaría, además, ella haría eso por cualquiera de sus compañeros, por más mala que sea su relación, no sería su madre pero tampoco dejaría de hacer lo posible por cuidar de su salud.

Mientras Konan se sentaba a continuar con su origami, el pelinegro se encargaba de secarse y cambiarse en el cuarto de la peli-azul.

Ahora Itachi, en parte, se había dado cuenta de que Konan, si bien parecía guardarle algo de rencor por su último encuentro, no lo odiaba, es más, quería ser amable con él e interesarse por su estado, síntoma que delataba la posibilidad de que pudiera volver a haber otro encuentro carnal entre ellos...

.

¿Y porqué quería tener otro encuentro con ella? Ni modo. No importaba el porqué, ya nada importaba, porque tenía tres días para disfrutar a solas con Konan. Al diablo con esa regla que él mismo se había impuesto de "un sólo encuentro y se olvida", quería tener a esa mujer de vuelta en la cama y lo haría cómo que se llamaba Uchiha Itachi.

Terminó de vestirse y vio a Konan en la sala, haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer.

La mujer si quiera elevó el mentón para mirarlo. Sí, quería ser igual de fría e indiferente con él, pero, con las últimas palabras que había cruzado con él, empezaba a dudar de actuar así con él.

El hombre... mejor dicho, el muchacho —no podía decirle hombre al Uchiha, si este apenas era mayor de edad, cosa que no le concedía el título de 'hombre'— parecía ser otro, ya que al momento de dar las gracias, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho estaba intentando ser amable con ella, claro, sin perder su toque frío y desinteresado. El moreno era digno del apellido Uchiha.

Pero la cuestión era: ¿Porqué intentaba ser amable con ella? ¿Qué quería? ¿Acaso llevársela a la cama devuelta? Tenía el mal presentimiento de que la última respuesta era la correcta.

—Gracias por el té. —Dijo el moreno, al tiempo que se sentaba y llevaba la taza a sus labios.

—No hay nada que agradecer, yo haría eso por cualquiera de mis compañeros. —Aclaró.

_Seguro. A mi no me engañas. _Contestó Itachi en su interior. Terminó de tomar el té de un sólo sorbo y se levantó de la mesa con firmeza y su expresión siempre inextricable. Konan dejó caer su origami al suelo y miró al muchacho con lo que parecía enojo y una mirada determinada a la 'resistencia'.

Lo que le faltaba a Itachi, que ella se hiciera la difícil. La mujer, por su parte, intentaría hacerlo, pero a medida que el chico se le acercaba lentamente empezaba a dudar porque, si quería _hacerlo_ con ella de nuevo, significaba que no sólo la estaba usando, de otra forma, no habría segunda vez.

—Konan. —Dijo, agachándose y rosando sus facciones.— El otro día...fui un imbécil —Admitió seriamente.—, debería haberte hablado bien. No sé que pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento...Perdón...

—Está bien —Respondió ella cortante.

Ya está. Eso era lo que ella quería; que pidiera perdón, que se remidiera. Ya no necesitaba que le suelte palabras dulces o tratara de ilusionarla con que él la apreciaba, etc, para que la llevara a la cama. Con la simple aceptación de su imbecilidad y la garantía de que no volviera a tratarla así, Itachi ya tenía la batalla ganada.

El moreno suspiró de alivio. Por un momento creyó que tendría que ser tierno o cursi o algo así para que la mujer lo perdonara y decidiera volver a hacer el amor con él, lo cual, para alguien como Itachi, implicaba hacer un sobre esfuerzo tedioso.

—¿Vamos a tu habitación? —Preguntó en voz baja con una sonrisa de lado.

Konan levantó la cejas, pero luego suavizó sus facciones nuevamente, al comprender que el Uchiha no estaba para rodeos y, para ser sinceros, ella tampoco lo estaba.

El Uchiha quería hacerlo sencillo para ambos y, si los miras desde afuera, si parecía ser bastante sencillo. Ambos querían lo mismo, estaban donde nadie de la organización podía verlos y, lo mejor de todo, era que tendrían el día de mañana para volver a repetirlo sin consecuencias. Y era mejor hacerlo rápido, ya casi eran horas de la madrugada y no había tiempo que desperdiciar.

La peli-azul, en vez de levantarse del suelo y emprender el paso hacia su dormitorio, se quedó allí, mirándolo embelesada, para luego, sin aguantar sus ganas, acariciar su pelo y acercarse para besarlo. No quería tener que esperar a que llegaran a la habitación, no quería esperar un segundo más. Ninguno de los dos quería. Y no lo harían tampoco.

Obviamente, el moreno correspondió al beso con gusto. De a poco fue empujándola más y más hacia atrás hasta dejar a su compañera recostada en el suelo y él quedar sobre ella. El beso se profundizó, a medida que Itachi iba abriendo la cremallera que estaba en medio de la remera —corta hasta el ombligo— de su compañera.

El moreno, aún sin terminar de deshacerse de la remera de la peli-azul, prácticamente, arrancó el short negro que tenía su compañera para que luego ella lo ayudara impacientemente a desabrochar el pantalón de Itachi. Al mismo tiempo, el pelinegro bajó las medias negras de ella, las cuales le llegaban hasta los muslos.

Luego de quitarle los zapatos y las medias, y ya con los pantalones y su ropa interior bajos, Konan tomó su miembro para comenzar a estimularlo de forma manual, cerrando sus manos alrededor de éste y haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo. Él se limito echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. Al rato, instada por las manos de Itachi, la mujer introdujo, cómo pudo, el miembro de su acompañante en su boca, haciendo los mismos movimientos que hacía con su boca.

El moreno no pudo evitar soltar un placentero gemido. Una vez que su miembro estuvo lo más erecto posible y ya no pudo aguantar más las ganas, apartó la boca de Konan de su pene y, luego de masajear los muslos de la mujer y refregar su virilidad con su zona íntima, introdujo éste dentro de ella.

Ambos dieron un gemido de placer, al mismo tiempo que echaban ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás. Itachi comenzó a embestirla suavemente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba y pellizcaba sus senos y devoraba su boca. Konan abrazó la cintura de su compañero con las piernas y entrelazó sus dedos con su cabello azabache, al tiempo que gemía contra la boca del pelinegro.

El Uchiha fue aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de las embestidas casi involuntariamente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba y pellizcaba los senos de su compañera, produciendo que ésta tomara con fuerza su espalda, al punto de llegar a dejar marcas de arañazos en la misma.

—Konan —Murmuró en su oído con voz ronca.

—I-Ita-chi... —Dijo de forma entrecortada su acompañante.

El aludido dio una última y potente embestida, la cual ocasionó que él y la peli-azul dieran placentero y sonoro gemido, indicando que ambos habían llegado al orgasmo. El moreno se quedó por unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor que le propinaba su compañera de cama y aún sintiendo los efectos de las últimas sensaciones. Mientras que la mujer, simplemente se quedó de lo más quita, también con los ojos cerrados, abrazando al moreno casi con desesperación, cómo si fuera que fueran a arrancarle al Uchiha que le daba calor y no la hacía sentir sola.

Recuperando un poco el aliento, el pelinegro se volvió a abotonar y acomodar los pantalones, mientras ella cerraba el abrojo de su remera color lavanda, para luego levantarse y llevarse a Konan, en brazos, hasta su habitación. Al llegar al acogedor dormitorio, dejó con cuidado a su compañera en la cama, la ayudó a quitarse las medias negras, las cuales le llegaban hasta los muslos, luego los zapatos y finalmente se quitó sus zapatos y se metió en la cama con ella, buscando nuevamente su calor.

.

.

.

* * *

**_¡Buenas, gente hermosa de fanfic!_**

**_¡Al fin actualicé! Ya iba siendo hora jeje Ya sé, ya sé, me tarde un poco en actualizar xD es que estuve atareada esta semana con un par de asuntos personales —exámenes de fin de trimestre en la escuela T.T— y varios retos que me llevaron a tener que centrarme en escribir otros fics._**

**_Okey, sé que alguno dirán "Si actualizas este long-fic, ¿Porqué no actualizas 'las posibilidades de ser feliz' de una buena vez?" La respuesta es simple, una oleada de falta de inspiración para el KakaSaku me estuvo invadiendo últimamente, por lo que, por más veces que me haya quemado las neuronas, no pude escribir nada 'coherente' sobre él, pero créanme que ahora que llegan mis preciosas vacaciones de invierno —dos semanas sin escuelo y/u obligaciones— me pondré a actualizar todos mis fics n.n_**

**_Ahora, concentrémonos en este capítulo tan bello que me costó tanto escribir. A decir verdad, este es uno de mis long-fic favoritos, por lo que voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo en todos y cada uno de los capítulos, y a decir verdad, creo que lo estoy logrando n.n jamás estuve tan orgullosa de un fic cómo éste, así que, les agradecería muchísimo si se tomaran la molestia de dejar review y no quebrantar mis ánimos sobre este fic n.n_**

**_En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído, gracias si es que comentarán o agregarán la historia a favs ^^_**

**_Recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia, algo para mejorar, una que otra queja, amenaza, tomatazo y/o abalanza —lo cual dudo mucho—, pueden pasar a la cómoda zona de review y dejar un lindo comentario, y si lo hacen, créanme que me harán muy feliz n.n_**

**_Hasta pronto. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Matta ne!_**

**_¿Review?_**


	3. La partida

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Un simple desliz.**

**Capítulo 3:**** La partida.**

Konan despertó con las piernas entumecidas y los músculos del abdomen endurecidos. A pesar de esas molestias, al abrir los ojos, esbozó una leve sonrisa, dirigida a su compañero de cama, Itachi, el cual dormía plácidamente a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura con su brazo.

Si bien el Uchiha tenía fama de 'despiadado asesino sin corazón', su aspecto no era intimidante, a excepción de esa profunda mirada carmesí que parecía penetrarte, o más bien, atravesarte dolorosamente. Sin embargo, al dormir, el muchacho cobraba un aspecto totalmente distinto, tan bellamente tranquilo, con el semblante relajado.

A la peliazul le daban ganas de mirarlo embelesada por el resto de la eternidad, pero se dio cuenta de que ya estaba amaneciendo, por lo tanto, debía de levantarse —por más que no quisiera— de la cama, despertar a su compañero, y partir hacia la base principal de Akatsuki, donde su líder los esperaba.

—Itachi-san... —Llamó despacio, para no sobresaltarlo.

El pelinegro se removió entre las sábanas. Hacía rato que no podía dormir bien, o si quiera dormir, y justo cuando conciliaba el sueño y dormía plácidamente como no lo hacía en años, lo venían a despertar.

Abrió los ojos con pesar.

Con lo primero que se topó fue con los hermosos ojos ámbar de Konan, luego con sus finas facciones y piel blanca y por último, con ese cabello tan característico, llamativo e inusual. Se dijo que si iba a despertar así todos los días del resto de su vida, realmente no le importaba si estaba soñando con un mundo lleno de paz, donde todos sus seres queridos estaban vivos y Sasuke lo amaba como en antaño, mientras despertara así, con ese rostro angelical mirándolo sin expresión alguna, al igual que él, entonces ella podría despertarlo las veces que quisiera.

—Ya debemos partir. —Le recordó en voz tenue.

Ya era el día de la partida. Tendrían que volver a la base principal de Akatsuki, para seguir con la monotonía, para ser enviados una y otra vez a distintas misiones, en distintos lugares, y no juntos, si no por separado. No quería eso. Ninguno de los dos quería eso.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Deidara fue al despacho del líder con la clara intención de fastidiar a Itachi, lo cual sería más sencillo ahora que estaba en Amegakure con su bella compañera peliazul. Sospechaba, en realidad, estaba seguro de que ambos eran amantes, y que al estar solos en una aldea en la cual Konan era venerada como un ángel y considerada una segunda líder por todos sus habitantes, debían de estar pasándola como en el paraíso.

Todos, o al menos la mayoría, sabían perfectamente el amor que el líder de Akatsuki profesaba por su única miembro femenina. Y lo usaría en contra de Itachi. Estaba seguro de que a Pain no le gustaba compartir, por lo que asesinaría y al menos le daría un buen merecido al Uchiha por acostarse con su amada.

Tocó la puerta del despacho y aguardó a una respuesta.

—Adelante. —Se le escuchó decir a Pain.

El rubio entró con una sonrisa maliciosa de oreja a oreja al lugar, que estaba mal iluminado, y en el cual, en su centro, yacía parado, con esos ojos violetas tan atemorizantes, su líder. Estaba inmóvil en medio de la habitación, serio como siempre, esperando a la explicación de su subordinado más joven.

—Líder-sama...

.

.

* * *

.

Itachi y Konan saltaban de rama en rama a gran velocidad, con sus capas de alto cuello color negras con nubes rojas, y unas mochilas con sus ropas, ungüentos, etc, en sus espaldas. Se dirigían con rapidez hacia la base principal, aunque realmente no tenían prisa, porque ninguno de los dos quería volver de ese paraíso que representaba el estar sólo los dos en Amegakure, sólo lo hacían por obligación, y porque, si tardaban demasiado en regresar, quizá los demás sospecharían algo entre ellos.

Lo que más le preocupaba de ser descubierto, en realidad, lo único que le preocupaba era ser descubierto por Pain. Si es que su líder le descubría, entonces allí tendría miles de preocupaciones más, como el hecho de que pudiera decidir enfrentarse con él en una batalla a muerte, o botarlo de Akatsuki, entre otras posibilidades que no lo favorecían para nada.

Bufó. Había sido un idiota al haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos y tener un desliz de esa clase. Sabía bien en lo que se estaba metiendo, o en lo que ya estaba metido, por lo que por un lado, le preocupaba de sobremanera, y por otro lado, le encantaba, el haber pasado esa noche con Konan fue de los mejores y a la vez más estúpidos deslices que hubiera podido tener.

Recordó que la primera noche que tuvo ese desliz con la peliazul, sintió que alguien lo espiaba desde alguna de la habitaciones cercanas al cuarto de Konan. ¿Quién podría ser? Sea quien fuese debía silenciarlo, después de todo, no sería tan difícil, seguramente sería igual que como aquella vez que puso en su lugar a Orochimaru.

Debían acelerar el paso. Y Konan debía saber porqué.

—Konan... —Llamó el pelinegro.

—¿Sí? —Inquirió ella, sin dejar de mirar el camino.

—Creo que nos descubrieron la primera noche que estuvimos juntos. —Informó como si nada.

Ella frunció el ceño por unos momentos, alarmada, pero luego los relajó. Presentía que todo estaría y bien, y que él tendría un plan o alguna indicación a seguir para que no descubrieran el pequeño affaire que mantenían, o por lo menos eso es lo que _quería_ creer.

—Hay que apresurar el paso. —Ordenó el de ojos carmesí.

Ella sólo asintió y se apresuraron más de lo que ya estaban apresurados. Si seguían a ese aso, llegarían en menos de un día y medio.

Itachi tenía la creencia de que si alguien los había visto, por las dudas, y sólo por las dudas, debían llegar más rápido, tenía el mal presentimiento de que quizá los delatarían mientras ellos no estaban, o que si no, sospecharían si se tomaban su tiempo para llegar a la base —aunque eso ya contaba más como paranoia—.

.

* * *

.

.

Ya era de noche, debían darse un merecido descanso, estaban exhaustos de ir a tanta velocidad sin parar. Estaban refugiados en una cueva, ya habían encendido un fuego que los mantenía calientes, y habían decidido que dormirían ambos en la misma bolsa de dormir. No era necesario hacer guardia o algo así, con poner las capas de forma que las nubes rojas sean visibles, bastaba para que cualquiera que apreciase su vida se alejara.

Konan yacía recostada sobre Itachi, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello azulado. Hacía frío y el viento soplaba fuerte, por lo que la peliazul se aferraba fuertemente al torso del Uchiha. Ambos estaban cansados y sentían que pronto iban a dormirse.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, la de ojos ámbar levantó la cabeza y miró al pelinegro directo a los ojos, tan profundos e inextricables, a sólo centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Preguntó con voz tenue.

Los ojos de la mujer se habían tornado amables y benévolos. Jamás había visto a Konan con una mirada así. Sus miradas ante él y sus demás compañeros de organización siempre eran frías —más que frías, gélidas— e indiferentes.

—Depende. —Contestó en un susurro.

No sabía si ella querría hacerle alguna pregunta muy personal, y si ese era el caso, probablemente no contestaría.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le preguntó con intriga— Jamás eh podido estar segura de lo que piensas. —Dijo a modo de explicación por hacer aquella pregunta.

El Uchiha no se lo esperaba, o quizá si, en realidad, sabía que algún día alguien cedería a la intriga y le preguntaría qué rayos era lo que pasaba por su cabeza tras esa mirada tan inextricable, lo que en realidad no esperaba, era que precisamente Konan le preguntara.

—En muchas cosas...

—De eso sí estaba seguro —Replicó con una ceja alzada—. Haré una pregunta mejor. ¿Qué es en lo que más piensas?

Esa pregunta era muy fácil de responder; Sasuke, aunque últimamente esos pensamientos estaban siendo reemplazados por la pelirosa. Pero no quería decírselo, no _podía_ decírselo, y a la vez no quería mentirle, aunque tampoco quería no contestarle y dejar que el silencio y el cansancio hagan lo suyo; durmiéndolos a ambos sin que la pregunta fuera contestada.

—Quisiera decirte, pero no puedo. —Admitió con honestidad.

La peliazul seguía mirando sus ojos, en busca de respuestas, la cuales estaba hallando de a poco.

—Piensas en tu familia. —Se contestó a sí misma.

El Uchiha levantó las cejas, realmente sorprendido. En su vida habían adivinado qué rayos era lo que estaba pensando. Al no querer mentirle, simplemente miró a su compañera, de forma imperturbable como siempre, y no contestó ni acotó nada.

Silencio.

—Entonces, es cierto; piensas en tu familia. —Sentenció.

—¿Porqué quieres saber qué pienso y si pienso sobre mi familia? —Preguntó intrigado.

Realmente Itachi no tenía idea de a donde quería llegar la peliazul. Ella lo que en realidad quería era desenmascararlo, y si seguía como hasta ahora, lo lograría. El Uchiha, por su parte, sólo quería que le respondiera esa simple pregunta y luego había decidido cerrar los ojos y hacer ademán de irse a dormir.

—Porque quiero saber porqué eres falso —Le respondió—. Quiero saber porqué mientes tanto a todos. No logro encontrar una explicación lógica a todas tus mentiras...

Touché. Por un momento Itachi pensó que los ojos ámbar de Konan no eran más que un nuevo dojutsu ocular, el cual podía develar qué pensaba tu oponente, o en este caso, tu amante. Pero luego desistió de la idea, aunque aún se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo era que esa mujer podía leer su mirada y su rostro sin expresiones, cómo se daba cuenta de cuando mentía y cuando no, si nadie antes, ni las personas más cercanas a él, lo habían logrado. ¿Qué tenía ella de distinto y especial?

—¿Cómo sabes que miento? —Le pregunto desafiante.

—Sólo lo sé. —Le contestó honestamente.

La peliazul, a sabiendas de que no lograría sacarle más información al pelinegro, se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pecho del Uchiha e hizo ademán de dormirse.

Al menos ya había descubierto algo: su hipótesis sobre las constantes mentiras y la personalidad falsa de Itachi, era cierta. Ella podía ver en sus ojos —no pregunten como— la verdad o la mentira. Sólo quería saber el porqué de esas mentiras, sólo era mera curiosidad o quizá, preocupación. Temía que con tantas mentiras y secretos ocultos todo terminase en tragedia para el pelinegro.

¿Y qué hacía ella preocupándose por él?

Había desarrollado quizá una especie de cariño hacia el muchacho, después de todo, no podían haberse acostado tantas veces y sentirse tan cómodos el uno con el otro sin sentir nada, ¿cierto? Entonces, él también sentía algo por ella, ¿cierto?

Un sentimiento parecido al dolor, mezclado con incertidumbre y una pizca de decepción, le invadió el pecho. No concebía el hecho de que dos personas se acuesten tantas veces seguidas y no sientan nada entre sí. Sentía que quizá ella se había encariñado, pero él no, y si ese era el caso, la que saldría lastimada obviamente sería ella.

—Buenas noches, Itachi-san. —Saludó antes de cerrar los ojos para dormirse, en un intento por dejar sus pensamientos tristes de lado.

—Buenas noches. —Le devolvió saludo antes de acomodarse para dormir al igual que su compañera.

Efectivamente, se durmieron al poco tiempo.

.

* * *

.

.

El pelinegro despertó sin abrir los ojos. Estaba muy cómodo y no quería levantarse, pero debía hacerlo. Quiso moverse pero algo pesado encima suyo se lo impidió; recordó que Konan estaba durmiendo con él, por lo que tendría que despertarla a ella primero para que se quitara de encima y poder levantarse luego.

—Konan. —Murmuró en su oído.

Depositó un beso en la frente de su compañera y ésta poco a poco fue despertándose. Luego de que ambos despertaran y desayunaran algo que traían en sus mochilas, emprendieron el regreso a la base con velocidad, tal como lo había indicado Itachi.

El trayecto fue silencioso, pero de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas de soslayo. Al llegar al destino, notaron que Pain estaba en la entrada de la lúgubre guarida Akatsuki. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó ante éste inusual hecho. Terminaron de acortar en trecho que los separaba del líder y éste se les quedó mirando con una mirada de profundo dolor y rencor al mismo tiempo, nunca antes visto por ningún otro miembro de la organización.

—Konan, entra. —Le ordenó con más frialdad que la que normalmente utilizaba con ella en frente de los demás miembros de la organización.

La peliazul se sorprendió, sin embargo no se inmutó en absoluto, asintió con la cabeza y entró a la guarida en silencio, mientras Itachi quedaba a solas con él.

—¿Qué crees que haces con Konan? —Preguntó Pain, con notable molestia.

—Nada. —Contestó tajante y con simpleza.

El líder bien sabía que Itachi, quien sabía mentir cómo usar su Sharingan, jamás admitiría tener algo con su amada peliazul, por lo que bien podría estar mintiéndole o diciéndole la verdad. Y en caso de que estuviera diciéndole la verdad, prefería entonces no hacerle daño al Uchiha. Además, era obvio el odio que sentía Deidara hacia el pelinegro, por lo que bien el rubio podría estar durmiendo.

—Entra de una vez. —Ordenó intentando decidir qué hacer respecto a los rumores del supuesto affaire entre el Uchiha y su amiga y amor secreto de la infancia.

El de ojos rojos le obedeció y pasó por su lado en silencio, y justo cuando estaba por traspasar la puerta principal, Pain lo tomó por el cuello y estampó estrepitosamente contra la pared. Se acercó a él para que sus profundas y atemorizantes miradas chocasen y le apretó el cuello de la capa imaginando que era el propio cuello del Uchiha y que disfrutaba de asfixiarlo.

Itachi no se inmutó, sólo se le quedó viendo, como desafiándolo a ver quién tenía la mirada más gélida y filosa de los dos, quien ganaba en el juego de la intimidación. Hasta ahora, iban empatando.

—Deja en paz a Konan. —Dijo en tono de advertencia, para luego soltarlo y volverle a ordenar que entrara.

Así lo hizo, esta en silencio por dentro, mientras en su interior maldecía un millón de veces a su maldito líder y a la hora en que se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de acostarse con el amor de toda la vida de éste. Luego de entrar, se dirigió a su habitación, y entró bufando, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

_**¡Ohayo! Ya sé, este capítulo no tuvo nada de lemon, quería que se centrara más en los sentimientos de los personajes, espero que haya quedado bien y se haya entendido. Gracias por leer, me encantaría que dejaran su opinión en un review, lo cual agradecería mucho. Sin más, me despido. ¡Saludos!**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
